


Morning With You

by otomiyatickles



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Tickling, Teasing, Tickling, punishment tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: That one morning when Ritsu suddenly wonders something, life question of all life questions: is Takano ticklish? He dares to try it, and even though he gets some enjoyment out of it, he know he must pay the price once Takano claims his revenge.





	Morning With You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 30/9/'16.  
> 

Ritsu woke up from his comfortable sleep, and he sat himself up while stretching his arms and yawning loudly.

First thing he noticed besides the morning light that broke through the curtains, was the aching feeling in his hips and his sore butt. He couldn’t help but blush  a little. They sure had a go last night. Good thing they both had the day off, since they had planned to go on a one day trip to celebrate their two year anniversary.

Embarrassed to still be naked, Ritsu quickly snatched his shirt from the floor and pulled it on. Looking to the side, he noticed Takano was still in a slumber, seemingly having woken up earlier since a book was positioned on his chest. His arms were tucked behind his head, and he slept soundly, unaware of how Ritsu smiled fondly as he watched him..

A sleeping Takano usually looked so cute and innocent. He leaned over him and gently took the book, which was still open and placed on Takano’s bare chest with the pages down. Carefully grabbing the book, Ritsu went to remove it so Takano could continue to sleep for a little.

The pages grazed softly along his skin as he lifted the thing, and he noticed the goosebumps that rose across his body. Takano even squirmed a little, and Ritsu thought to himself while he dropped the book beside the bed onto the floor… was Takano perhaps ticklish? Uh oh. He shook his head. Dangerous territory.

Throughout their relationship, Takano tickling Ritsu into submission had become a standard thing. Ritsu had even almost gotten used to it. But the other way around…? Never, not even once.

Ritsu wouldn’t dare to provoke his tickle monster- boyfriend, however, now with Takano in such a position with his arms behind his head and his torso fully exposed, _and_ defenseless and asleep… Ritsu’s fingers were dying to test it.

Still hesitating a little, the courageous side of him slowly took the lead, and Ritsu carefully lifted himself on top of his sleeping boyfriend. Straddling his waist, he steadily tucked his legs under Takano’s to keep his balance, and he wiggled his fingers above Takano’s naked chest. His heart was racing with excitement. Would he be ticklish? Would he?

He curiously twirled his finger on Takano’s stomach, around his belly button and added a couple of soft pokes. No reaction. He gently gave his sides a few squeezes and poked them curiously. No reaction again.

Maybe… his underarms? Shuddering a little, Ritsu remembered all too well how ticklish he himself was right there, and he experimentally traced one finger down Takano’s exposed left underarm. Takano’s body twitched a little at the touch, and Ritsu smiled. Alright, this could become more successful than he’d hoped.

His tongue sticking out in concentration, he brought his other hand to the other armpit, and lightly began to move his fingers in circles. Takano arched his back a little, he squirmed a little more and as he studied his face carefully, Ritsu noticed his lips were twitching as well.

Oooohh, Takano was going to kill him but… Using a little more pressure, he suddenly wiggled his fingers viciously up and down his lover’s sensitive underarms. Takano awoke with a squeaky yelp, and he quickly moved his arms down to protect his body, but Ritsu’s fingers were already stuck in their destination and tickling the hell out of him.

“Ritsuuuu hehehe w-what are you- aahh!” Ritsu’s eyes widened. Takano was giggling, he was laughing. Not the mean sarcastic kind of laugh, but a genuine sweet and adorable laugh. A laugh that he had never heard before, and it was so _cute_.

“Good morning, Takano.” Smiling mischievously, Ritsu continued to tickle his squirming lover, and Takano cackled loudly when he switched to squeezing his ribs. Another tickle spot!

Takano bucked a little and weakly tried to catch his hands, but the forced laughter and ticklish sensations weakened him. Ritsu had seriously never felt this victorious.

“S-stop! Ritsu!” Distracted by the beautiful effect of the tickling, Ritsu didn’t notice his hands were slowing down, and he gasped when Takano finally caught one of his hands. Gripping it tightly, Takano pulled him forward, and Ritsu squeaked when his world turned around.

Suddenly he found himself flipped under Takano, his head sinking in the soft pillow and his arms pinned next to his head.

“T-Takano!” Ritsu brought out, looking up at the panting and blushing man. Takano looked absolutely adorable. Ritsu bit his lip to hide his own chuckle, but he was too late to prevent his lips from curling into a small smile, and Takano raised one eyebrow.

“So you think that’s funny hm?” he asked, and hearing the tone in his voice and knowing the crime he just committed, Ritsu’s stomach flipped when he realized he was most likely in for the tickling of his life.

“I just wanted…” He interrupted himself by swallowing nervously, and he gave one more attempt at pulling his arms free, only to have Takano shift both his wrists in one hand which he pinned right above his head. This forced Ritsu to arch his back a little, and his eyes widened while a nervous and panicked smile spread on his lips.

“Any last words, Ritsu?” Takano asked his speechless boyfriend, and Ritsu squirmed nervously.

“I’m s-sorry?” It didn’t save him from his current predicament, and it was not like he expected it would. Takano’s free hand spread its fingers on his tummy, which was exposed because of his shirt that got ridden up because of his position, and Takano smirked while he slowly curled his fingers.

“Hmh~!” Ritsu bit back a giggle and shut his eyes tightly. Looked like Takano was going to build this up slowly, torturously and --

“AAHAHA NO - wahahait!” No, he wasn’t. With unexpected energy for someone who was just tickled awake, Takano dug his long fingers in Ritsu’s slender figure, clawing at his flat tummy and sides.

Ritsu was laughing at the top of his lungs immediately. He helplessly turned his head and buried his face in one of his trapped arms. High pitched squeaks and giggles continued to pour from his lips, and his legs kicked weakly.

“I’m glad you’re _way_ more ticklish than I am. Looks like I gotta teach you a lesson,” Takano said calmly despite Ritsu’s hysterical reactions.

“Nonono I aaahaha no!” Ritsu’s voice got squeakier with each tickle, and his entire body shook in protest. A familiar tune suddenly sounded through his laughter, and Ritsu had really never been so happy to hear Takano’s ringtone.

“S-someone’s cahahalling!” he managed to force out, and Takano looked up distractedly.

“You’re right.” Using his knees to pin Ritsu against the mattress, Takano released his arms and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

“Oh Yokozawa. Hi,” he answered, not even bothered by Ritsu who desperately tried to escape. Ritsu had managed to roll himself onto his stomach, but now he had to pull himself free from Takano’s strong legs which was kind of a hard mission.

“Yes, it’s my day off. Why? Is something wrong?” The fact that Takano had to focus on both the phone call and his wriggling boyfriend under his legs didn’t seem to weaken his hold on him.

Ritsu had now stretched his arms to grab the bed’s headboard so he could pull himself free, but Takano simply used his free hand to squeeze Ritsu’s exposed side.

“Eeeyaaah!” With a loud squeal, Ritsu let go of the bed again and collapsed in another giggle fit. Smirking at the effective move, Takano began to find more fun in tickling him with one hand while he held his phone with his other hand.

“Oh I see. Well if you need my opinion, we can discuss it tomorrow. Oh that? That’s Ritsu. Ritsu, say hiii,” Takano taunted, and he removed the phone a little from his ear so Ritsu’s loud hysterical laughter could reach Yokozawa’s ears better.

Ritsu was dying of embarrassment. He couldn’t do anything against that one hand that wiggled its fingers all over his trapped torso.

“S-stahahahap! Takanoooo!” Ritsu laughed, but Takano just chuckled and brought the phone back to his ear.

“Yeah, haha, tickling him. Yup, we both took the day off. So what will you do? We can plan a meeting for tomorrow,” Takano oh so casually continued his phone call.

Meanwhile, Ritsu had switched from hysterical thrashing and making useless energy-draining attempts at escaping, to curling up his body and giggling helplessly.

“Thanks, Yokozawa. Will do. Good luck.” Takano finally hung up, put his phone away and bent over Ritsu to give him a good tickle attack with both hands.

“You’re such a cutie. Come here,” he said, changing  from pinning Ritsu down with his knees to straddling his ass, and he clawed mercilessly at Ritsu’s bare ribcage.

“KYaahaha stahhap alreadeehe!” Ritsu pounded the bed with his fists and laughed loudly.

After dating for a long time, their second time at that after their relationship at high school, Takano knew Ritsu’s body and each of his tickle spots like the back of his hand. How squeezing his ribs could make him let out that sexy shriek, or how scratching his tummy as if he was a kitten could make him giggle in the most adorable way.

“P-plehease I’m sorry! I a-already sahhaaaid s-sohorry!” Ritsu squeaked, and he shrieked when Takano wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling him up a little and forcing him to arch his back. Takano’s other hand crept to his bare chest and flicked a finger over his nipple.

“Hnghh! S-stop!” Ritsu giggled as Takano lightly fluttered his fingers around his nipple, tickling him but causing his nipple to harden as well.

“ _Stop_? But you started it darling,” Takano said in a sexy voice, leaning close to Ritsu’s ear, and he licked him teasingly.

“I c-can’t take it!” Ritsu moaned, shuddering when Takano used his short fingernails to lightly scribble him all over his chest, especially around his other nipple which soon was just as erect as the other.

“You can’t? Then, would you mind coming with a counter proposal?” Takano teased, and Ritsu knew damn well what he meant. He defiantly shook his head, but then exploded in a panicked giggle fit when Takano hooked his fingers under his arm, tickling his underarm like Ritsu had done to him just a while ago.

“NOT THEHEERE! Ahhahaaha!” With Takano’s arm still around his neck, all Ritsu could do was flail his arms a little and squirm.

“That tickles hmm? As long as you don’t have anything to convince me to stop, I will release my revenge on you until you wet yourself,” Takano said calmly, and having similar nearly-death-experiences, Ritsu knew he wasn’t bluffing.

He still tried to forget that one time with all his might, that one time when Takano pinned him down and tickled him until he literally pissed. The bastard kept reminding him of it every time, though, making him unable to forget.

“Ahahalright! ALRIGHT j-just fuck me hahaha damn it!” Smirking, Takano slid his hand down Ritsu’s chest and gave his tummy one more quick tickle.

“Good boy,” Takano whispered in his ear, nuzzling him and slowly starting a trail of ticklish kisses down the back of his neck, down his back and lower back. Ritsu shuddered and whimpered softly.

R.I.P. his body. He was still sore from last night, but if he had to choose between Takano’s death-tickle-threat or allowing his arousal to enter him and pleasure him again, he was quick to decide.

“Bring it on,” he panted, and he did not need to tell Takano twice.


End file.
